


I Save You As I Save My Life

by WritersAnonymous



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersAnonymous/pseuds/WritersAnonymous





	I Save You As I Save My Life

Someone requested a short fiction about Gregor finding out his patronus and here it is. I wrote it on my phone so I apologize if there’s any mistakes. – TUC-ficprompts

Gregor sat in class listening to his professor explain the theory behind the Patronus charm. All of the fifth years were eager to learn the spell and we’re paying avid attention.

“The key to this charm is emotion. To cast the Patronus charm successfully you need to focus on a happy memory. One of the happiest memories you can think of. You need to remember, in as vivid of detail as you can, everything that happened. What were you wearing, who was with you, what was the weather like? Once you have the memory firmly fixed in your mind you need to let the emotion build until you feel like you’re near to bursting with it. And then you recite the spell.

Now, I want everyone to take fifteen minutes to find a memory you think will work. Once you have one I want you to stand up beside your desk. When everyone is standing I will call your name and you will attempt to cast the charm. Do not be disheartened if it does not work the first time, this spell is difficult for most grown witches and wizards. I do not expect you to be able to produce more than a wisp of light today. You have fifteen minutes.”

Gregor rolled his wand between his fingers and thought. What was his happiest memory? He knew it would be something to do with his family and friends. He looked to his left and a soft grin pulled at his lips. Angelina, one of his best friends, was carefully writing a list of memories that she could use to cast the spell. On Angelina’s other side was his other best friend, Larry. Larry had his arms behind his head and was tilted back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. Gregor turned back around and focused.

Maybe the summer when they’d gotten their letters? They had all been outcasts at their elementary school because of the strange things they could do. They’d been in different classes and it had taken them a while to realize that they shared the same abnormal abilities. They had banded together against their various bullies and had pushed the boundaries of their powers together. 

Gregor remembered a particularly good day when they had realized they could fly. Well, glide would probably be more accurate for what they had done. Larry had been the first one to do it. They had been playing on the swings, going as high as they could before jumping off, each one trying to go farther than the other. Larry, the most competitive of the three, had been determined to win. He’d pushed himself as high as he could go on the swing and had jumped off, his feet pressed together and his arms out to his side. He’d flown over Angelina and Gregor’s head and had made it a good twenty feet before he gently touched back down to the earth.  


Gregor and Angelina had gaped at him in astonishment before shrieking in delight and running up to hug him. Angelina had demanded to know how he’d done it and Gregor had loudly exclaimed how awesome he thought Larry was.

Gregor had wanted to try it immediately and had scrambled onto the swing, kicking off in determination. He made sure to reach the same height that Larry Larry had before he jumped off of the swing. He spread his arms to the side and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing hard that he wouldn’t fall on his face. He could feel the wind gently caressing his face as he arced through the air. His eyes had snapped open in surprise when he’d gently landed on his feet. He looked around himself and beamed when he saw his friends not two feet away.  


Angelina had taken her turn next and they’d spent the rest of the afternoon jumping off of the swing and flying across the park.

Gregor opened his eyes, and when had he closed them, and stood up beside his desk. He knew this memory would work. He could feel himself smiling and he blushed when he realized he was bouncing slightly in giddiness. That day had been one of the best of his life and he could feel all the carefree emotions from that time rushing through him again. Impatient to test his memory with the charm, Gregor looked around at his classmates. He was happy to see that only three people were still sitting.

The professor cleared his throat and everyone focused on him immediately.

“We will begin now. We’ll go in alphabetical order so when I call your last name I want you to come to the front and cast the charm,” he looked down at a sheet on his desk before announcing the first name. “Campbell.”  
Gregor practically bounced up front in his excitement and skillfully ignored his friends snickering at his behavior. He held his wand confidently in his hands and grinned at the professor.

“You’ve got a happy memory ready?” Gregor nodded and the professor waved a hand at him to proceed.  
Gregor took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pictured himself and his best friends as they were at seven, he could hear their high pitched giggles, he could feel the warmth of the sun, joy at their newfound skill bubbled up inside him. Gregor smiled and waved his wand slowly in front of him.

“Expecto Patronum.”

His wand warmed in his hand as a bright white mist began to spill from the tip. He focused on the image of his friends faces when they soared through the air. He recalled they way they had huddled together in a hug, laughing because they had found somewhere to belong, someone to belong with. He opened his eyes and gaped as the mist took form. A large, translucent bat soared around the room twice before landing before Gregor. 

The bat easily towered over him and Gregor stared at it, warmth and comfort unfurling in his chest. He laughed happily as his patronus slowly faded away and stumbled back to his seat. Angelina squeezed his hand, beaming at him. Larry leaned around her and thrust his fist out. Gregor tapped it lightly with his own before slumping back in his chair, the image of his patronus flying through his thoughts.


End file.
